Tom After Tom/Transcript
(For the songs for the following transcript, they will be listed like a poem and in italics.) (The episode starts outside, where the friends were discussing their favourite decades.) Angela: Pierre, what was the best decade to live in? Pierre: 50s, no question! Tom: The 80s were “bad to the bone, bbbbbbad!” Angela: Oh, please. The 20s was a cat's meow. Ben: Incorrect, the 60s were out of sight! Angela: What? Ben: I can settle this. (runs to his trailer and comes back with a big, covered box. Ben takes the cover off to reveal his Musical Dimension Hopper.) With my new Time-Bending Musical Dimension Hopper, we'll discover which decade is the best. (They all walk into the time machine.) Angela: To the 20s then. Pierre: 50s first, let's roll! Tom: Aww, pity the fool. Who doesn't love the 80s? Ginger: Can I push the button? (Ben puts his hand on the red screen. The word “80s” appeared and Tom was teleported to the 80s, wearing clothes usually found by an 80s rockstar. ”Welcome to the 80’s” plays. With every ‘Oh yeah!’ the gang sings as well. They cover their ears for the last lyric) Tom: My pants all tight, Madonna is the queen Everything always neon old jeans Oh yeah! Eveyone looks like a triangle Solar panels bigger than the Berlin WallBerlin Wall Oh yeah! Clothes that'll make you cry out Colours so bright they’re gonna burn your lights out! Welcome to the 80's! My hair looks like a lady's! Welcome to the 80's! OOOAOOAOAOAOOAAOOAOAOAOH YEAHYEAHYEAH! Pierre: That is not a good look, on ANYONE! Tom: (sighs) Agreed. (Ben is typing a decade onto the panel) Ben: Let's truck to the 60s. (Once again, Ben puts his hand on the panel as Tom returns to the MDH. Ben puts on a 60s peace style clothing as he gets himsef to the 60s. “The 60’s” starts playing.) Ben: The 60s... Happiness... Angela: Happiness... Ben: Lentils... Ginger: Lentils? Ben: Flowers... (Angela: Lalalalaaaa) The 60s is full of peace and love And no one takes any showers! Ginger: Eww... Pierre: Let's burn rubber and split to the 50s! (Pierre puts his wing on the red panel, puts on some 50s clothing and heads to the 50s as Ben returns from the 60s. “Sweet 50’s” starts playing) Pierre: Ooh the 50s are so sweet My hair is all dripping grease Another one’s getting tougher They're all called a great counter Till The Me Tuck 'N Test All the men do the work and the women do the rest. (Pierre falls into the MDH) Angela: Let's get into the jive in the 20's! (She puts her paw on the panel. Angela puts on jazzy clothes and struts into the 20's. ”Oh the 20’s (So Much To Love)” plays.) Angela: Sequins jazz and Saturn laughs Oh the 20's, so much here to love But sister can you spare some change I lost my fur on the stock exchange! Now I'm in the tough position Repossessed possession Now I find that prohibition Leads to great depression Everything's in black and white But don't get sick when you might say bye bye Oh, you'll find the 20's killing Cuz we got no penicillin Oh the 20's, so much here to love! (Ginger and Pierre aren't amused) Ginger: It's all black and white?! I'm out. Pierre: Yeah, I miss texting. Tom: Ben, it's time. Take us home. (Ben puts his paw on the panel as Angela returns to the MDH. The MDH returns to the present in a puff of smoke.) (Camera cuts to friends all standing around, under a sign with the show's title on it, singing “The Present Day Finale”) Angela: I have to say that on the way, I realised something neat. Tom: Yeah, the time that we are living in is actually pretty sweet! Pierre: And I'm glad that we're back. Ginger: Me too! Ben: Well, I'm not quite sure how... All: But the best time to be living in is now! (The camera zooms out revealing the sign. The episode, and the entire series overall, ends.) Category:Talking Friends Transcript Category:Transcripts